<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Kind of Performance by LadyRedHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426690">A New Kind of Performance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart'>LadyRedHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Stripped on stage, wardrobe malfunction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wardrobe malfunction leaves Rise naked on stage, her manager comes up with an idea that can make Rise more popular than ever...as long as she’s willing to bare it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Kind of Performance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>I am always taking requests!<br/>If you have a ship or an idea for a story you want to see but don’t think you can write it yourself, just ask me, and if I feel confident enough about the characters to write about them, I will!<br/>But, I cannot promise they will be done soon, as I may have a lot of requests, and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I don't write as fast as other authors, but they will be done! (if I like the idea)<br/>We can even talk on Discord! I'm LadyRedHeart#6761<br/>Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity<br/>Anyway, thanks for reading!<br/>^///^</p><p>As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!<br/>There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!<br/>Everyone is welcome!<br/>Please consider joining!</p><p> </p><p>https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN</p><p>(If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Five minutes." Rise's manager said as he poked his head into the dressing room and then back out. Rise was sitting in her chair, getting her make-up done.</p><p>"You ready?" she asked Rise.</p><p>"Always." Rise said. She wasn't too worried about the performance this time. It wasn't too large of a crowd, and she had made sure to thoroughly practice this one. She was more than ready for it.</p><p>"Okay, that should be good." the woman said as she set down her stuff. "You look great.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Rise said, and smiled.</p><p>“You better hurry up and get there early.” The woman said, and Rise nodded. She got up, started towards the door, and nearly ran into someone.</p><p>“Oh, hey, I was looking for you.” The young-looking girl said. It was Minami, Rise’s outfit designer. She was wearing a nice blue dress that matched her blue glasses.</p><p>“Yeah? What is it?” Rise asked. “I have to go soon.”</p><p>“I just wanted to say good luck again.” Minami said, and wrapped her in a hug. Rise was startled by the hug for a moment, as it was a little uncharacteristic of her, but she hugged back anyway.</p><p>“Well, thanks.” Rise said as she pulled back. “Well, I gotta go.” She walked out the door and rushed to the stage. Minami stared after her, a smile on her face. She looked down at her hand at the strands of fabric she held. She giggled to herself.</p><p>Rise made her way onto the stage, completely unaware of the small holes in her outfit. It was a short shirt with pink and red stripes, along with small multicolored designs of stars and other shapes. It was accompanied by a dark red skirt and black stockings. Underneath she wore a simple pair of black panties and a black bra.</p><p>As soon as she stepped onstage, the crowd went wild, cheering her name and whistling.</p><p>“Hello, everyone!” Rise yelled with a signature smile. “I’m happy you’re all here to see me! It makes me so happy to have so many smiling faces!” The crowd continued to go wild. “Now, I hope you enjoy this song, it took a lot of work!” And with that, the music started, and she launched into the song.</p><p>She wanted to do it right, as apparently, her manager had gotten some sponsors to watch the performance, hoping to get more clients for commercials, which paid surprisingly well.</p><p>The song was upbeat, as most of her songs were. It was a basic love song, finding someone you love and doing anything to get them to see how much you care for them. She moved around the stage as she sang, not noticing how the small holes in her shirt and skirt were beginning to grow. She also didn’t notice Minami watching from the side with a sinister grin as she twirled the strands in her hand.</p><p>The truth was, Minami had been an ugly teenager. She had often been mocked for her acne, braces, glasses; a general nerdy girl look. Though unlike a lot of people, even after she grew out of that stuff and eventually became somewhat attractive, she never let the anger from that go.</p><p>You might ask why she got a job like this, then. Well, after seeing Rise, or “Risette” getting popular for her looks and voice, as young as she was, well it made her very angry. So she got a job being her clothing designer, something she was incredibly good at. She had formed a plan to embarrass the girl in front of several important people, and when the time finally came, she set a plan in motion.</p><p>She designed the clothing in such a way that if she pulled at a couple small loose strands, the entire outfit, even the underwear underneath, would all fall apart. It would’ve usually taken forever, but as Rise was moving around the stage, it deteriorated the clothes rapidly. It was perfect.</p><p>She could see it working as the holes continued to grow, spreading around. The hole on her shirt was on the back, so she didn’t see it, while the one on the skirt was on the side, where it was also unnoticeable to the young idol if she wasn’t looking.</p><p>The one on her skirt was beginning to spread to the front, and was starting to loosen the skirt. She could see that a select few fans in the crowd had noticed, and were looking at it in confusion. Rise continued to dance around in ignorance, all while Minami smiled at her plan.</p><p>The skirt began to slip down Rise’s hips as the fabric gave way little by little, until it reached a point where Rise finally began to notice. She glanced down for a second to see the skirt falling. She was confused for a second before she wrote it off as not tightening it enough. She didn’t have any concern until she felt it slip down a lot. She glanced down again, and saw that the skirt had fallen an entire two inches down her body. Thankfully, the shirt was long enough to cover the little amount of her panties it was showing, but it still started to worry her. She glanced over to Minami, who nodded. She kept deciding to write it off.</p><p>That is, until it fell a lot more.</p><p>Rise felt the skirt slip even further, slowly inching down her body faster and faster. It caused her to stutter slightly but she soon recovered. More and more fans noticed as the skirt eventually fell to her knees, revealing the bottom of her panties. A blush started to appear on Rise’s face as she attempted to keep her dancing on rhythm as she also tried to keep the skirt up. It was to no avail, as the skirt finally fell to her ankles, and she had no choice but to step out of them at risk of tripping on them. So there she stood, dancing with her panties fully visible, the crowd watching with shocked expressions. Once again, she looked over at Minami, who gave her a thumbs up.</p><p>Maybe this was planned?</p><p>With that thought, Rise felt a little more relaxed. Yeah, that was probably it. Her outer clothes would fall away and she would dance in her underwear. Sure, it was kind of embarrassing, and she wished she’d been made aware earlier, but she’d modeled in a swimsuit multiple times, which was basically the same thing.</p><p>That thought helped her stay calm even as her shirt also fell apart, the sleeves giving way as the hole in the back reached them, until the collar too fell apart, and her shirt tumbled to the floor. The crowd was last their shock now and was to even more excitement.</p><p>Meanwhile, Rise continued to dance to her fullest. It was a bold move, but she was performing for sponsors. This was sure to impress them. So she ran with it.</p><p>That is, until her bra begin to also fall apart.</p><p>She barely noticed it until one of her straps split. She looked at her right shoulder, and nearly froze when she saw the strap was gone, and the right cup was sagging, almost to the point of showing more than she would’ve liked. Of course, the crowd was paying very close attention now, so they noticed it. They leaned forward, trying to get a better look. Rise could feel her other strap beginning to fray as well. Once that happened, everything might be revealed. She looked to her manager in desperation, but to her horror, he gave her a signal to continue. This was apparently so important that she could be topless and it would be fine. She was beginning to wonder if this really was planned.</p><p>Her fears came true when her left strap and the back came off simultaneously, and her bra fell to the floor. Out of reflex, her hands shot to her chest, causing some feedback on the microphone.</p><p>“Don’t stop, Rise!” Her manager’s voice sounded from her earpiece. Despite the situation, she knew refusing and just running off stage would be very, very bad. So, she lowered her hands and the crowd exploded with cheers as her breasts were revealed to the world. They were modestly sized, and well-shaped, with small pink nipples topping them. Usually, she was happy about how they turned out, but now she wished they weren’t appealing to look at. Her face burned as she kept going, struggling to get through the rest of the song. Thankfully, it was almost over. Unfortunately, her breasts moved around with her as she danced. The lights illuminating them also didn’t help. It was absolutely awful.</p><p>Then, it got worse.</p><p>She felt her panties even begin to fray. She stumbled through the words as the side shrank. The crowd didn’t seem to mind her fumbling up the words, too focused on her unintentional striptease. She wanted to stop, but she couldn’t.</p><p>So, her worst nightmare came to pass, and the panties fell, leaving her naked on stage.</p><p>The crowd went louder than she’d ever heard before as her fans stared at her hairless pussy, never before seen. Cameras flashed wildly, and Rise was barely able to make it through the rest of the song, shame and embarrassment filling every ounce of her concentration. Finally, the song ended, and Rise didn’t even bother bidding them goodbye before rushing off the stage. She pushed past her manager and Minami, who simply smirked as the idol ran back to her dressing room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>